Normal Quests/Lihito
__TOC__ Story For the Story, see Lihito (Story). Quests Stage 1 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 13 and clearing "Dragon of Blazing Fury" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 14, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Lihito Stage 1" Trophy Mission, and unlock Lihito Stage 2. The Journey to Lihito Guerilla Warfare Headless Knight and the Hare The Serpent's Gaze Giant Soldier, Black Hare Two Guards Stage 2 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 14 and clearing "Two Guards" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 15, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Lihito Stage 2" Trophy Mission, and unlock Lihito Stage 3. Defense of Lihito 1 Defense of Lihito 2 Defense of Lihito 3 Defense of Lihito 4 Defense of Lihito 5 Defense of Lihito 6 Stage 3 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 15 and clearing "Defense of Lihito 6" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 16, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Lihito Stage 3" Trophy Mission, and unlock Lihito Stage 4. Reliable Reinforcements The Looming Colossus Demons, Witches, Lightning Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Defense Fruit x1 An Angel's Betrayal Unknown Strength Alsa's Mixed Regiment Stage 4 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 16 and clearing "Alsa's Mixed Regiment" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 17, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Lihito Stage 4" Trophy Mission, and unlock Lihito Stage 5. United Front of Lihito Lihito Defense Line 1 An Unstoppable Enemy Lizard Soldiers Invade Lihito Defense Line 2 Pride of the Knight Stage 5 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 17 and clearing "Pride of the Knight" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 18, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Lihito Stage 5" Trophy Mission, and unlock Lihito Stage 6. A Virtuous Knight's Battle An Unknown Giant The Possessed Holy Beast Warrior of Lightning National Defense Force The Last Line of Defense Notable Time Bonus Rewards: * Magic Attack Fruit x1 Stage 6 The first five Quests of this Stage require reaching Cegeris Rank 18 and clearing "The Last Line of Defense" as conditions to unlock. Clearing the first five Quests promote the player to Cegeris Rank 19, which subsequently unlocks the sixth quest. Clearing all six quests complete the "Clear Lihito Stage 6" Trophy Mission. Each Go Their Own Way Becoming a Lord Cherubic Tactics A Witch's Scheme With a Lizard and a Bear 'To Windt' Category:Cegeris Normal Quests